It's not easy, but we'll manage
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Having to raise a child, while being separeted, is not so easy for Gokudera nor Yamamoto. How does one go about in telling the one you like your feelings? And will they be accepted by the other? Side-story of Bonding. Rated T, mostly because of language.


_Hello and welcome to another exciting, story of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. For those of you just barely reading this, this is side-story oneshot from one of my works called Bonding. Hopefully everyone likes it._

_Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, only the characters I have created of course._

_Summary: Having to raise a child, while being separeted, is not so easy for Gokudera nor Yamamoto. How does one go about in telling the one you like your feelings? And will they be accepted by the other?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's not easy, but we'll manage.<strong>_

I can still remember as if it was yesterday...well actually it has been 3 weeks now, since I've played with that baby machine. Gokudera refuses to speak with me, only once in a while gives me orders on how to care for our daughter properly.

I think I've been doing a good job, she doesn't speak much to me, nor to Gokudera, but when I offer to play ball with her, she closes whatever book she had been reading and follows me outside. Gokudera had litterally beated into my head not to throw so hard since the first time I've played with her.

Right now we were playing again, I had to throw the ball as if I was bowling, and it would roll on the ground past her feet. She ran after it, her long silver hair swishing side to side and I smiled, if anything I was really glad she looked alot like Gokudera. She was really pretty, her skin easily tanned in the sun though, and she had slight freckles across her cheeks and nose, and yet she looked really adorable as she returned with the ball and tried to throw it back to me.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." She said to me as we finished playing several rounds of ball.

"Ah, let's go make something then." She walked over to me and held her hands out, I easily picked her up, she was very light compared to Tsuna's kids, and I wondered if she was eating enough when she stayed with Gokudera.

We went to the kitchen and I took out a box of macoroni, this was her favorite food. "Daddy, why does mommy not stay with you?" She asked as she swung her dangling legs, once in awhile kicking the stool underneath her.

I turned the stove on and placed the pot of water to boil, "Well...it's really complicated Yukiko. Your mommy...well I make him angry." I sighed as I stared out the window, wondering if Gokudera was going to come over.

Yukiko hmmed as she mulled over my words. She was a bright child, kept to herself when ever I try to take her to the park, and was easily frightened of loud noises. Gokudera, like me, had to change for her. He was alot more calmer with her around, he would have her on his lap as he would read to her, or answer her infinite questions, he never tried to yell in front of her, and tried to avoid smoking anywhere near her.

The macoroni was done and I served her some and the rest for myself. She grabbed her napkin and placed it on her lap, something she had learned from Gokudera I suppose, since I've never done that. And with a child like grace she ate her lunch. It was amazing to see how much she took after Gokudera, her intelligence, her beautiful emerald eyes, her hair, and her long fingers, pianist fingers as Reborn once said when he saw her.

She was everything I've ever wanted from a child of mine and Gokudera. Though I am young, and possible naive like Gokudera always says, I love my daughter, and I love Gokudera. Even if he will never love me back, it just makes me glad that he also felt the same for Yukiko.

"Daddy, if mommy is angry at you. Why don't you just apologize?" She said as she finished eating and handed me her plate.

"Ah...if it was that easy, I would have liked to have done so." I smiled sadly to her and we both ended up going to my living room to watch t.v.

My dad came in, he greeted me like usual, several large fishes in his hands as he stored them in the large meat fridge. He ruffled Yukiko's hair and set to feed the late night people that would come for a quick bite to eat after a hard's day of work.

The show that we were watching confused me greatly, it was the history channels, and I always find it funny that a 2 year old liked to see this, then again how many two year olds can speak with proper words, while understanding everything they either read, hear, or touch.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I do remember hearing footsteps and the scent of cigarrettes mixed with coffee hovering over me.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>"Stupid baseball freak, and his stupid idiot habits!" I grumbled as I kicked a stupid rock out of my way. I seriously still can not believe that he created a child! What right did he have to do something like that anyways! I huffed as I stopped in front of the shop, it wasn't easy having a part-time job, especially now more then ever since I now have a daughter...but, I don't hate this feeling, it makes me wonder if this is how Tsuna felt when he had Kurona and Tsuyo.<p>

I looked down at the shopping bag and pulled out a small bracelet, I shouldn't have bought this, I needed to buy her things she really needed, but I saw this and wanted her to have it. It was just a small gold bracelet with a three little snowflake charms hanging off of it.

"God I'm lame." I shooked my head and entered the shop, Yamamoto's old man waved to me, as he served some freshly cut fish to some worker drone. I walked up the stairs, the sound of the t.v. echoed down the hall and I passed through the opening and stared at the idiot who had fallen asleep while Yukiko stared fixtated at the moving screen.

"Yukiko." I said softly and she turned the t.v. off without me telling her to, and she jumped off the couch, her small yet long limbs touched the ground softly and she walked to me. "Hello mommy." She said to me as she bowed. I smiled to her and picked her up, "Hello Yukiko. Did you have fun?" She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Can you say goodbye to daddy for once?" She whispered softly.

I stopped when I heard her words and stared at the idiot, why hasn't he woken up? He fails as a guardian! "He doesn't deserve it." I said, probably acting like a child.

"Please?" She asked me.

I sighed and let her down, "Fine." I walked over to him and stared down at his face, he doesn't smile in his sleep, that was strange, I would have expected him to do so since he always had that goofy smile on 24/7. I leaned down and I whispered to him, "Goodbye." I picked up Yukiko and left the house.

Before we even made it to the apartment she was fast asleep, the small snowflakes making tiny jingling sounds everytime I moved. She loved it and had immediately demanded for me to place it on her small wrist.

It surprised me, knowing that a child between me and Yamamoto would be so tall, she was taller then Kurona and Tsuyo, her fingers were bigger then average too, I think she got her long limbs from Yamamoto, her hands look like she'll someday wield either a sword or a bat, and her legs look like they'll be able to run miles. She was quiet active when she is with me, always playing around with Uri, and waving a small branch she had found outside one day as if it was a sword.

She really was like Yamamoto, her actions screamed him, even if she had my hair and eyes, she looked so much more like him. It makes me wonder if I had anything to do at all with her being made.

She opened her eyes and I smiled at her as I laid her down on the bed, "You played alot with your dad?" I asked her as I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes. How was work?" She sat up and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"It was great! Today Koma-san fell down when he tried to stack up the can pyramids, and then there was a nice old lady who brought her grand daughter in and bought her some candy and toys." I lied, I didn't want to tell her that I hated the job, in fact Koma was an asshole who kept picking on me, and that 'nice' old lady, was a bitch who complained and argued, and payed in freaking pennies. It sucked working, but Yamamoto doesn't have to know that I'm working, it's bad enough one of us have to give away our time, I doubt this idiot could even sacrifice his baseball. Thank god Tenth didn't tell him, he at least understood why I couldn't be around him much.

"Is that true?" She asked me, and I nodded, I hated lying to her, but who knew raising a child was so expensive, I had to buy extra food, no more cigarettes for me infact tonight was my last smoke. Rent was getting harder to pay, stupid landlord raised it. And my pay sucks, first pay check was gone before I could even buy anything for myself. I got lucky when some of the other workers asked me if I could cover their shift, they payed me up front, so it was worth the extra hours.

I yawned and Yukiko grabbed the pillow and fluffed it for me, "Here you go mommy." She said as she patted the wrinkles away from the bed, "Your such a good child." I gave her a quick peck on her cheek and laid down on the bed, "Tomorrow can we do something? With daddy?" She asked me, her voice barely a whisper as dreamn land tried to call her back.

"...I'll think about it." I told her and we both went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The sunday morning sun lit up the sky and Gokudera yawned as he sat up. "Yukiko time to wake up." He said. When he didn't hear a response he looked to his side and saw that it was empty. "Yukiko?" He jumped off the bed and he heard giggling and laughter coming from his kitchen.<p>

Gokudera rushed over, thinking someone had broken in and he skidded to a stop as he saw the intruder. "Morning Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he rolled up a rice ball and packed it into a bento box.

"What are you doing here?" Gokudera shouted in shock.

"Yukiko called the shop, and asked me to come over so we could prepare to go to the park."

"Huh?"

"Remember, I asked you if we could all go out tomorrow?" Yukiko said as she grabbed a few water bottles out of the fridge and placed them on the table. "Gokudera, you need to buy more food." Yamamoto said as he rifled through the cabinents.

"Why are you going through my stuff! Stop that!" Gokudera demanded, his voice growing a few decibls more as he tried to stop Yamamoto from taking the only food he had left. The two ignored him and had packed all the food into several bento boxes, "Lets go." Yukiko said as she grabbed Gokudera's hand and pulled the teen out the door with Yamamoto laughing the whole way as he followed behind them.

Gokudera squinted in the bright light as he glued himself to a shady tree. "Gokudera really doesn't like the sun huh?" Yamamoto joked as he laid the bento boxes down and sat on the grass next to Gokudera. "Shut up, not everyone is sporty like you." Gokudera growled as he watched Yukiko play in the sandbox.

"Hahaha I guess that's true. Yukiko certainly takes after you though. She enjoys reading alot, maybe because you read to her." Yamamoto smiled as he waved to Yukiko who sent both her fathers a kiss. "Me? She takes after you. Always eager to play around, likes to swing that damn stick around like its a sword or bat, I don't know which."

"Really?" Yamamoto turned to look at Gokudera who laid down on the grass and closed his eyes. "She never does that with me you know." Yamamoto said as he laid down next to Gokudera, wish ever so much to be able to run his hands through his silver hair and to hold him close.

"All she ever does with me is read, but if I ask her to play she comes along willingly."

Gokudera's eyebrows furrowed at Yamamoto's words and he opened his eyes and stared at him, "I'm going to ask you something, and you have to answer me honestly." Gokudera said as he propped his upper body with his elbow, "Ok." Yamamoto said as he stared up at him.

"Why did you...no what went on through your mind when you decided to use my D.N.A to create a child. Especially when you know either one of us can't take care of one, let alone raise her seperately."

"Well...I was...curious. And besided I think it's easy raising Yukiko, she doesn't cause trouble and-" Gokudera covered Yamamoto's mouth, a frown on his face, "Listen. To. Me." He ordered, "Because of your damned curiousity, I've been running my self ragged. And that is not to say that I don't love that little girl," He pointed to Yukiko who stared at them wondering what was going on, "But you don't realize how hard it is to raise a child, it cost money, time, and-"

"I know. But if you give me a chance I can prove to you that I can handle this!" Yamamoto said, his voice slightly raising higher in anger. "Why should I give you a chance! You do whatever you feel like doing!"

"Why can't you just-"

"Please don't fight!" Yukiko shouted, her large green eyes wavering as tears stared to emerge from the corner of her eyes. "Yukiko we weren't fighting we were just..." Yamamoto couldn't think of an excuse fast enough as Gokudera sat up and stared at the ground.

"Why don't you like each other!" She shouted as she rubbed her eyes from the tears.

"Yukiko." Gokudera whispered softly as he brushed her tears away, "Remember when you asked me why dogs and cats don't get along?" She sniffled and nodded her head, "You said it's because they are diffrent, and that it's in their nature."

"Right... well, Yamamoto here is the dog, and I'm the cat. We can't get along no matter what, we're just to diffrent."

"But...I came from you two...so, you must have liked each other right?" She asked.

Gokudera looked away from her and Yamamoto just shooked his head and he stood up, "Let's just forget this ever happened." He said to Gokudera, "Yeah." He muttered softly. Yukiko rubbed her eyes of the tears and looked up at Yamamoto, "No more fighting?"

"..No more fighting. I promise." Yamamoto smiled to her and looked to Gokudera for confirmation, "I promise also, now go play ok." Gokudera ruffled her hair and she smiled at him, "Play with me daddy!" She grabbed Yamamoto's hand and dragged him to the play ground.

Gokudera smile faltered as he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face into them, "Shit, I can't believe Yukiko heard us." He muttered as he picked grassblades from the ground, 'I don't know anything on how to be a wonderful parent, and all I know is that she might be unhappy with us both.'

He sighed and stared at his daughter who's little hands swiped at the ball, missing by two feet completely and she tried to chase after it, grabbing at grass instead of the ball. Gokudera raised his eyebrow at this as he watched his little girl struggle, "How strange, I've never noticed it before but, she doesn't seem to have very good hand eye coordination. Then again she is 2."

Yukiko panted as she fell to the ground, exhausted beyond belief, and hungry to boot. "Let's go take a break." Yamamoto laughed as he picked up Yukiko and walked back to Gokudera who had fallen asleep under the tree. "Are you having fun?" Yamamoto asked as he sat her down, she nodded and jiggled her right hand, making the small snowflake charms to collide and make soft tinkling sounds.

"Where'd you get that?" Yamamoto said as he unwarped the bentos, "Mommy bought it for me yesterday when he came back from work."

Yamamoto paused for a bit and looked at her, "What?"

"Silly daddy, I said mommy bought it for me when he came back from work." She repeated as she grabbed on of the bentos and started eating it. "Gokudera...works?"

_"But you don't realize how hard it is to raise a child," _Gokudera's words echoed in Yamamto's mind as he looked down at the food in the bento, "How long has mommy been working Yukiko?"

"Uhm...since forever daddy!" She said as she finished eating her lunch.

'Now that I think about it, there was hardly any food in Gokudera's house, I haven't even seen him smoke, did he perhaps run out? And today was the first day I've been to his apartment, it didn't look like it was in a good neighborhood, and the owner of the apartment complex didn't look all to happy either.' He played with his food as he continued to think and he heard a loud yawn.

"You guys started without me?" Gokudera stretched as he sat up and grabbed the last bento. "Mommy, you should have played with us today!" Yukiko said excitedly, getting hyper as the 1 o'clock sun shone down at them. "Why are you always so pumped up closer to the afternoon then in the morning?" Gokudera asked as he wolfed down his food.

"I don't know, but I like it!" She said as she stood up and started running around, "Wow, she hardly gets like this with me!" Yamamoto laughed as he watched his daughter run around the whole park.

"Really? I can't get her to sit down and rest when she's with me." Gokudera smirked as he snatched Yamamoto's bento box. "Hey!" Yamamoto tried to get it back but Gokudera dodge each of his swipes as he gulped down the last of his food.

Yukiko giggled as she stared at her parents, her vision blurring slightly as she squinted to see them playing around.

"Hey you wanna play with us?" A little boy said as he came forward with his friends behind him.

"Um..." Yukiko backed away slightly as she wringed her shirt and bit her bottom lip, "Mommy says not to talk to strangers."

"I don't see your mommy anywhere? She doesn't have to know." The small boy said, "My mommy is over there." She pointed to Gokudera who was now chasing Yamamoto around the tree in a fit of anger, while the other just laughed as he easily out ran him. "That's not a mommy! Mommy's are girls!"

"Nu uh! Mommy's can be boys too!"

"No they can't! Your stupid." The little boy pushed her down and together with his friends they started to taunt her, "You have two daddys, you have two daddys!"

Yukiko's small form started to shake and she stood up, "Shut up stupid heads!" She balled up her fists and punched the small boy in the face.

"Ah she hit me!" The boy cried.

"I'll do more then that!" She picked up the forgotten ball and she kicked it with an amazing strength that no 2 year old should be able to have. The ball slammed into the small boy's face and it ricochetted off of him and smacked his friend by his right side, and it bounced off from that child to the next one, till they were all on the ground crying.

"Mommy!" The main one shouted and soon the mothers of the small children came to their rescue and started scolding Yukiko.

"Yukiko!" Gokudera rushed over to her, and grabbed her, "You! Your little sister here attacked my poor boy! What a horrid child she is!" One of the mother said in a stucked up voice.

"They started it!" Yukiko shouted, trying to kick the women, but being held back by Gokudera.

"Gokudera, Yukiko!" Yamamoto ran over to him and stood by his side.

"Hmph! Obviously this child must have a horrid mother, with the way she acts it would be no surprise that she'd end up a hooligan just like her brother."

A nerve was struck and Gokudera took out some of his dynamite, "Talk that way to my daughter one more time! Let's see if I don't blow you all to he-" Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera, holding him down as he laughed nervously, "Sorry for the trouble, we'll be leaving now." He dragged the two away and he sat them down on a bench, "Yukiko, what you did was bad." Yamamoto shook his finger at her and he looked at Gokudera, "And you Gokudera, you as well shouldn't have lost your temper like that."

"She started it!" He shouted in his defense, "Did you even hear how she talked to Yukiko, that stuck up bi-" Yamamoto covered Gokudera's mouth as the silver haired continued to rant with his mouth sealed.

"Of course I heard what she said, 'I'm really ticked off as well.' but you need to set an example for Yukiko." Gokudera turned his head away and puffed out his cheeks, "Stupid baseball freak." He pouted.

Yukiko copied Gokudera's action, cheeks puffed out and faced turned away and Yamamoto shook his head, 'She definitely takes after Gokudera.'

"Oh I almost forgot! Yukiko that was an amazing kick you did! Who knew you can do that!" Yamamoto praised her as she smirked, "I will admit, that was pretty cool." Gokudera ruffled her hair.

"But never do that again!" They both shouted causing the girl to eep and cover her face from the loud noise. "Anyways lets go to my place, I don't think we will be able to go to the park for a while." Yamamoto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"We better get a good meal out of you." Gokudera said as he stood up from the bench. "Come on Yukiko." He tilted his head, signalling for her to come, and she hopped off the bench following after him.

As they walked down the streets, Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, till the silver-haired bomber was finally annoyed, "What!"

"Ah...uh...nothing." Yammoto shook his head and placed his hands behind his head and looked at the passing cars. Gokudera rolled his eyes and watched as Yukiko kicked the ball and ran after it. "Oi slow down, you'll break a window!" Gokudera shouted out to her. She nodded and kicked the ball till it landed on the street.

She frowned and ran after it, "Ah, Yukiko!" Yamamoto rushed after her and picked her up, "Don't go running to the streets like that, you'll get hit by a- _HONK!"_ Yamamoto frozed as he turned his head and saw the semi coming straight at them, fast. Out of some fatherly instinct he tossed Yukiko at Gokudera and he watched as the truck went straight at him.

"Takeshi!" Gokudera shouted as he used his systema C.A.I and tackled the baseball player. They rolled on the ground, and the truck's wheels passed Yamamoto's head by mere centimeters. People crowded around, wondering if both were dead, and Yukiko pushed through them as she rushed over to the two. "Mommy, Daddy!" She went down on her knees and hesitantly brought her hand near them.

"Ah...that really hurts." Gokudera hissed as he released Yamamoto, who was in a stupor.

"You...saved me." Yamamoto sat up, wincing slightly, and he touched Gokudera's shoulder.

The silver-haired bomber blushed and stood up, and grabbed Yukiko's hand, "Change of plan, we are going home. Goodbye, and watch the damn roads!" He shouted as he left the baseball player in the middle of the road.

"Wh-Wait Gokudera!" Yamamoto scrambled up to his feet and ran after the two. Yukiko just staring at them with a puzzled look.

Yamamoto chased them all the way to Gokudera's apartment building and he waited outside the door, (Gokudera locked it and refused to open it.) He knocked on the door again and called out to him, "Please, can you let me in?"

Gokudera gulped as he pressed his back to the door, he couldn't believe what he had done. It wasn't the fact that he saved Yamamoto, it was the he called him by his first name! It wasn't something he had expected to have done, can he blame it on the heat of the moment?

"Gokudera, I know your right there...can we talk about...us. Please?" Gokudera blushed when he heard the 'us' part. He stood up and opened the door, and shut it close behind him. "Be quiet people will hear you!" He hissed, a permanent red on his cheeks.

Yamamoto blinked as he stared at Gokudera's flustered form, "I've been wanting to tell this to you for a while now Gokudera. And I think I've held how I felt for too long."

"Huh?"

Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera's shoulders and he kissed him softly. Gokudera's eyes widen at the sudden touch and he stumbled backwards, his hands to his mouth, and his face the same color as a tomatoe. "Gokudera...I love you."

"No!" Gokudera shouted as he pushed Yamamoto, "You can't say that. I won't listen! Lalalala!" He covered his ears and started to tune Yamamoto out. Yamamoto just blinked stupidly at Gokudera, "Gokudera? Gokudera...Gokudera!..." He started to get annoyed by Gokudera's action and he grabbed his arms and pulled them away, "Hayato! Will you just listen to me!" Gokudera froze and Yamamoto pulled him into a hug, "Please...don't reject me. I love you! I don't know when I started feeling this way, but I do! And it hurts me everytime you try to push me away..." He buried his face into the crook of Gokudera's neck and held him tighter. "If you'll let me, I'll take care of you. Quit that job, leave this apartment with Yukiko, and come live with me."

"I-I-" Gokudera stuttered, unsure of how to handle this situation.

Yamamoto released him and stared down at him, his eyes hard and focused, "Be mine." He whispered.

Gokudera looked away and bit his bottom lip, "I...don't...know..." Gokudera backed away and touched the door handle. "Will you please...just think about it?" Yamamoto begged, his glistening eyes wavering slightly as he stared at Gokudera.

"O-ok." Gokudera said as he went inside the apartment. Yamamoto touched the door and he turned around and left to his home.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto sighed as he grabbed his sports bag. He had recieved several strikes, a bat to the face (He swung wrong.) and had tripped over his own two feet. His teamates asked if he was ok, but he didn't even answer them. He walked out of the locker room and started his trek home.<p>

"I haven't heard from him all day. And dad said that he hadn't even come by to drop off Yukiko..." He sighed and kicked at a rock.

"Wah! Mukuro, Hibari!" Yamamoto looked up and saw Tsuna pulling at their clothes as the two teens stomped passed him. "Reborn said that he will find them! Have faith in him!"

"Tsuna?"

"Ah, Yamamoto! I can't talk right now, Kurona and Tsuyo ran away from the camp, and these two are pissed and want to go hunting for them!"

"Ah, I wish you luck then Tsuna." He sobbed at Yamamoto and resumed to trying to pull the other two back to his own home. Yamamoto shook his head and continued his trek, "Tsuna has both Mukuro and Hibari. And me?...I'd be lucky if Gokudera ever speaks to me again." He sighed and entered the back door of his home.

"I'm home!" He called out, knowing that his dad would be working in the front.

"Hi daddy."

Yamamoto looked down and saw Yukiko coloring a drawing of a kitty on a ball of yarn.

"Yukiko!" Yamamoto went down on one knee and hugged her. He smiled at her and paused, "Uh...isn't that mommy's glasses?" Yamamoto said as he touched the black glasses balanced on her small nose. She pushed them up, her large eyes getting bigger from the lenses, and smiled at him, "Mommy told me to wear them because I can't see good without them."

"Huh? I didn't knew that." Yamamoto thought back for a moment and remembered how sometimes she would squint when she was either reading, or trying to go after the ball. "Huh, well I'll try to get you some glasses that will fit you better. Ok." She smiled at Yamamoto and hugged him.

"I'm going to take a small nap ok, if you need me just wake me up." Yamamoto ruffled her hair and walked to the stairs.

Yukiko grinned at her daddy and picked up one of her crayons. The crayon fell from her hand and she gasped, "Wait, daddy!" She called out, trying hard not to scream.

Yamamoto stretched and opened the door, and yawned into the back of his hand, "A nap sounds great right-" He paused as he stared at the lump on his bed, a lump with silver hair peeking out of the covers. "Ah...Go-kudera?" Yamamoto pinched his arm, wondering if he was dreaming, but the pain told him it was real. He gulped and tiptoed to the sleeping teen.

"Gokudera?" He said softly, the bomber didn't rouse from his sleep at all and Yamamoto went on his knees and laid his head on his arms as he stared at Gokudera's face. "Hayato..." He rolled the name off his tongue and sighed happily, liking the way it sounded. He stared at the way Gokudera's pink lips parted, how his eyelashes seem to go on for miles, he had always wished to see Gokudera sleep like this, and he couldn't believe he finally got the chance to.

"You know how creepy it is to watch someone sleep?"

Yamamoto yelped and fell backwards. Gokudera sat up and glared at him as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Ah, s-sorry for waking you up." Yamamoto stuttered, a blush painted on his cheeks. Gokudera yawned and stretched, poping a few of his bones and he laid himself back down on the bed. Yamamoto scrambled back up to his feet and went to Gokudera's side, "Shouldn't you be working, or something?"

"I quit."

"Eh?"

Gokudera puffed out some air, trying to force a lock of his hair out of his face, "I said I quited. I also left the apartment and brought my stuff in like you said." He pointed to the left of the room, where two suitcases were lying on the ground.

"So...you're staying with me!" Yamamoto shouted excitedly.

"Not so loud!" Gokudera groaned as he smacked Yamamoto with a pillow, "I'm not going to stay here like some house wife, I talked it over with your dad and he agreed to let me work here. Though only on cleaning the floors, something about breaking to many dishes." Yamamoto chuckled and felt sorry for his father. "Wait...you told my dad about us!"

"I never said there was an us!" Gokudera shouted, a big blush going down his face to his neck. Yamamoto blinked a couple of times and a smile grew on his lips. "What are you smiling for idiot!" Gokudera barked, thinking he was being mocked. Yamamoto grabbed Gokudera into a tight hug, "I love you, I love you, I love you!" He repeated as he kissed Gokudera over and over again.

"Gah! S-stop that idiot!" Gokudera screamed as he tried to push him away, not wanting to submit to the tender kisses he was being bestowed.

"I won't stop!" Yamamoto declared as he laid a final kiss on Gokudera's lips, "I love you too much, Hayato." Gokudera blushed and his hands clutched Yamamoto's shirt, "Ah...I-I...You idiot!" Gokudera shouted as he pushed him away and crossed his arms in a fit. "You think you can just try to buy me with sweet words! If your going to take care of me, I'm going to work you like a mule!" He kicked Yamamoto off the bed and pressed his foot on the baseball player's back, "Ow ow ow ow! Hayato that hurts!"

"Don't call me that you baseball freak!" Gokudera shouted as his face grew even redder.

"But, you called me Takeshi!" Yamamoto argued.

"Quiet!" Gokudera stamped his foot repeated on Yamamoto's back, trying really hard to kill the strange warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. Yamamoto winced and laughed as Gokudera tried to damage him.

"Ah! Daddy! Mommy!" They both froze and rushed out of the door.

"Yukiko!" Gokudera shouted as he jumped down the stairs and landed safely on the ground. "Yu-...Kurona? Tsuyo?"

Kurona and Tsuyo stared at Gokudera, both of them cornering Yukiko in a corner. "Uncle!" They shouted as they rushed at him and tackled him to the ground. "AH! Get off me! Your heavy!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ah..." Yamamoto stared at the sight before him, he didn't knew whether to save Gokudera or to tend to his daughter. He opted for the latter and scooped her up in his arms, "Daddy, they came in through the back door and tried to hurt me! They said I was a stranger!" She buried her face into his chest and Yamamoto patted her back, "It's ok, they don't mean any harm. Their Tsuna's kids."

She looked up at him and sniffled slightly, "Tenth-kun?" Yamamoto laughed and nodded, "Yeah."

"Uncle who is that girl!" Kurona demanded as he glared at her, "She dares order us to leave this house!"

Gokudera picked himself up and went to Yamamoto and Yukiko. "Right you guys were litterally forced out of here, when Jyuudaime came home." He took Yukiko into his own arms and presented her to the two boys, "This is mine and Unlce Yamamoto's daughter."

"Eh!" They both shouted, frightening the younger girl. "This little twerp is your kid? Eesh, she's stupid looking." Kurona sneered at her and Tsuyo just nodded.

Yukiko's eyebrow twitched and she jumped out of Gokudera's arms, "Stupid heads!" She shouted as she stood over them, taller then them by a few inches. They stared at her in shock and they frowned, "Four-eyes! What stupid looking glasses you have!" The boys shouted.

"Ah wait stop!" Yamamoto said as he went over to them.

"Your stupid looking!" Yukiko smacked them, quite hard it seems since their eyes buldged out from the hit.

"Ah...WAAAH!" Both boys started crying as they ran around in circles clutching their heads. "Stupid Yukiko!" They shouted as they hid behind Yamamoto.

"Ack! Yukiko don't hit Jyuudaime's kids! Oh please don't hate me Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cried to the heavens, as if Tsuna was going to be able to hear him and Yamamoto just shook his head.

"How troublesome...but," He stared at everyone, Yukiko was chasing the boys around trying to hit them again, and Gokudera was on his knees praying that Tsuna won't remove him from his position. "I'm sure we can managae." He smiled at everyone and decided to try to get everything under control.

.

.  
>.<p>

_'I love you...Takeshi.'_

* * *

><p><span>Extra!<span>

Mukuro and Hibari sighed as they stared at the two boys. They were covered in dirt, red welts from something the might have been a stick, and both had black eyes. "I think Yukiko takes after both her parents." Tsuna muttered as he shook his head, "Such a hit and a temper she has. I wouldn't be surprised if she becomes either a talented musician, or a prodigal swordsmen."

"Stupid mean girl." Tsuyo cried as he sniffled.

"How weak are you two." Reborn said as he hopped down from nowhere, "It seems you haven't learned anything in my camp." The boys gulped as they back away from the Arcobaleno, "And to think I actually complimented you on escaping. Hmph, time to kick my training up a notch." Leon skittered down Reborn's hat and onto his finger, he shifted his form into a strange looking gun and shot at the two.

"AH!" Both of them shouted as they tried to run, only in vain as a net appeared from the gun, and it wrapped around them. "Reborn!" Tsune shouted, "Don't you think that's a little to drastic!"

"Nonsense, nothing for the best for the future of Vongola. They'll be back before school starts." Reborn said as he dragged them away, "Remember this Tsuna! Someday, you will have to decided on who will inherit your dying will." Tsuna froze as the words sunk in, he never thought of it before, the dangers of the Mafia, nor the responsibility of taking care of Vongola, what will the future hold for him, and his sons?

Mukuro and Hibari placed an arm around Tsuna and pulled away, "The future is still very far off Tsunayoshi." Hibari whispered. "We will take care of our children, whatever the future may hold." Mukuro uttered.

Tsuna stared at the two and held them, "Together. Right?" He asked them. They nodded as they held him back.

"Together."

_End! As I've said in Bonding, I'm thinking of creating a story on when the three kids are older. But I do need some motivation! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and faves are very much wanted! Thank you, and I hope you liked this!_


End file.
